Brad and Kelly
by kindredspirits
Summary: Cadet Kelly is all grown up, and about to make a big decision. She's going to walk down to aisle.


Cadet Kelly  
  
Kelly stood at attention as her stepfather, and headmaster inspected her uniform. In the light purple room, which was full of flowers, couches, and vanity tables, Kelly looked gorgeous.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kelly."  
  
Her stepfather said. This time, Kelly's uniform was not the drab school uniform, but a becoming white dress: a wedding dress. At twenty-two, Kelly was about to be married to the man of her dreams, and she couldn't be happier. After graduating from the academy, Kelly went on to a military college, and became an established name in the military. When her father had died in her senior year at he Academy, Kelly had been heartbroken, but been helped along by a very dear friend. While Brad had graduated from the Academy two years before Kelly, he had come back as a student teacher to help the drill team. Kelly remembered the week after her father had died, and she had seen Brad for the first time since the death.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kelly stood in the training room, surrounded by all the equipment that the drill team used. She looked over to the bar like area and remembered the first day that she had been made to shine the shoes. That just made the tears she was already crying fall faster and harder. She had been so happy and carefree then. She hadn't known it at the time, but the way things were now, those times had been like heaven. Kelly was overwrought by grief, so she did the thing that she always did when she was upset. She sat down on the stool that now seemed ages smaller, and sighed. Picking up the shoe shiner and a shoe, she spat and the started to rub. Even through her tears she started to sing.  
  
"I don't know, but I've been told. Someone above has is mighty cold."  
  
She repeated the song once, and kept singing, unaware that she wasn't alone. Brad had quietly entered the room, and had not believed the sight that met his eyes. Kelly, the strongest person he knew, was crying her eyes out, and singing, while involved in work. At least she was crying, he thought in relief. For the past two weeks, Brad had been in France on an overseas military training mission. He had arrived late last night, and had come over to the Academy the first thing that morning. When he arrived, something seemed to be wrong. The whole campus seemed to have no spirit, and he wondered why. Then he had run into the one person who he hadn't seen in a very long time. Jennifer Stone. When Jennifer had seen him, she had rushed into his arms sobbing.  
  
"Oh Brad! Thank God you're back!"  
  
"Jennifer, it's great to see you, but what's wrong? And why are you here?"  
  
"Brad," she hiccupped, "It's Kelly."  
  
At the mention of Kelly's name in that tone of voice, Brad's blood ran cold.  
  
"W-What happened Jenny?"  
  
"It's her father. Her real one. He…he's dead."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"He was doing a photo shoot and he had a heart attack. You knew about his weak heart."  
  
"Yeah, but-…Oh my God. How's Kelly?"  
  
"That's just it! She's dead, Brad. Emotionally dead. Hasn't cried, hasn't shown any emotion. You know how close they were."  
  
"Yeah." Brad was actually extremely unsurprised to see Jennifer there. After her father got transferred back to America, Jennifer had taken another road. On a whim, she had decided to try her luck at modeling. Through Kelly, She had met Kelly's dad, and he had given her a name. She knew him closely, and so naturally, she would be with Kelly.  
  
"Where is she Jen?"  
  
"I don't know. She said that she needed to re-visit some 'old memories'. Look, I hate to leave, but I need to go see Kelly's mom. She's also almost out of her mind."  
  
"Sure, of course."  
  
Jennifer ran towards her jeep, and then drove off. Brad thought for a moment, and then went towards the drill room.  
  
As he stood looking at Kelly, he knew he had to do something. He slowly and cautiously walked up behind Kelly, and then put his arms around her, hugging her from behind. Kelly tensed, and then immediately relaxed as she realized who it was. Brad pulled her up, and turned her to face him. He kissed her hair and forehead as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Oh, Kelly."  
  
"He-he, he's gone." Sobs raked her body once again, and she broke down. Brad sank them both down onto the floor, so Kelly was laying in his lap.  
  
"It's alright. I promise you, it'll be alright."  
  
"B-brad! No one loved me the way that he did."  
  
"That's not true Kelly. Now, you may miss him, and I know you loved him a lot, but I swear to you there is one other non family person who loved you just as much as he did."  
  
"Who, Brad? Not Jimmy, he left for Europe, and none of my past boyfriends."  
  
"No, Kelly. ME. I love you Kelly. My timing is horrible, and I know this is a bad time, but I love you. I will always love you."  
  
Kelly gazed up at him, and her eyes reflected love too.  
  
"I-I love you too Brad."  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was the start of their relationship. From that point on, they had dated, and stayed true to each other. Six months ago, Brad and Kelly had gone to Paris for her birthday, and he had proposed. Kelly had of course accepted, and here they were today. Jennifer was the maid of honor, and her husband Steven was Brad's best man. Karla and Amanda were bridesmaids, since Kelly didn't want them arguing over the maid of honor position. As Kelly hugged her stepfather, he took her arm, and they walked to the doors of the church. When the music started, they walked down the aisle, and Kelly walked into Brads waiting embrace, to stay forever more. 


End file.
